


let's dance in style, let's dance for awhile

by jebentnietalleen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen
Summary: Eliott can't find the shirt he wants to wear, and gets distracted by Lucas in the meantime.





	let's dance in style, let's dance for awhile

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short one shot based on a prompt i got on tumble, hope you like it.
> 
> also come say hi to me on tumblr if you'd like: @jebentnietalleen

Eliott’s been looking forward to this night for ages. Of course most of the time the boys don’t need an excuse to go out and party, but tonight? Tonight is extra special. This party is one they have planned in advance: the schoolyear is done, no more school related stress until after the summer. And on top of that, he passed the bac, he is done with highschool forever. He still can’t really believe it, but he did it. For weeks and weeks him and Lucas and the rest of their friends have been looking forward to cutting lose like there is no tomorrow. Lucas has been so supportive during the weeks he had to prepare for the bac, even though he had enough stress about his own exams. He has tried to thank him in many ways, but Lucas is truly too good for him, he always shrugs it off and says that there is absolutely no need to thank him for being there for him. That’s what boyfriends are for, Eliott. And sure, Eliott knows that’s true, but it shouldn’t be mundane that your boyfriend makes you breakfast on days when you have to study, or that he sends you texts when you’re in the library that make your heart beat faster, sweet things like ‘you are so smart, you’re going to do so good, i am already the proudest i can be’. He appreciates it so much, especially since he didn’t exactly have a lot of those moments with Lucille. Not towards the end, anyway, maybe not ever. So yes, he can’t wait to go out and have a drink and see his boyfriend relax and have fun, laughing with Basile and joking around with Emma and hopefully there will be a lot of dancing. He loves dancing with Lucas. Loves the way he just lets go and is goofy and confident. That confidence is so sexy to Eliott, Lucas has no idea what it does to him. 

There is just one problem, and that’s the fact that he can’t seem to find the shirt he wanted to wear tonight. He could have sworn he put it in his bathroom, but if he is really honest with himself he might have forgotten to do it. He got a bit distracted last night when Lucas insisted on starting the celebration early, following him into the shower. He hears Lucas changing his clothes. Eliott walks into the living room, it’s a bit of a mess and there are some clothes strewn about from last night, but not that shirt. He walks towards the bedroom: “Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.” he stops midsentence, because Lucas is… Lucas is wearing a black buttondown that fits him perfectly, with black skinny jeans. He never saw this outfit before. And yes, of course he knew Lucas looks good in black, but somehow this particular outfit looks extra stunning. Lucas looks up from fixing his hair in the mirror, a surprised look on his face. “What?” Eliott shakes his head a little, “Nothing, you just look really good in that outfit” he walks towards Lucas, whose face turns a bit red at the compliment. Standing behind him, he looks him in the eyes through the mirror in front of them, placing his hands on his stomach and chest to pull Lucas flush against him. Lucas relaxes into the touch, his eyes darkening. “You are one to talk, this is also a very good look on you” Eliott chuckles: “What, shirtless? That’s actually what I wanted to ask, have you seen my green turtleneck?” Lucas shakes his head and turns around in his arms, throwing his own arms around his neck, “I haven’t, but you look good in anything, don’t worry about it” he tilts his head up, asking for a kiss. Eliott leans into it, can’t imagine ever denying Lucas a kiss, captures his lips and deepens the kiss. Lucas inhales sharply, breaking off the kiss: “But for now I’m okay with you being shirtless.“ 

They were really looking forward to tonight, but somehow, they managed to be over an hour late. It’s unfortunate he didn’t find that turtleneck, he could have used it with all the hickeys Lucas has left in his neck.


End file.
